


Irish Nights

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Baby Niall, BoyxBoy, Cute, Drunk Liam, Drunk Niall, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluffy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, LGBT, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam-centric, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall Horan loves Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne Fluff, Nialler, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Payne Train, Top!Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bottom!Niall, daddy direction, directioner - Freeform, niam AU, one direction - Freeform, payno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Niam</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This is inspired by a Irish dance show that happens at the Belvedere Hotel in Dublin, Ireland (It’s pretty awesome to see, so if you travel to Dublin, I recommend!) . This will mainly be in Liam’s POV. NO SMUT! There will obviously be mention of drinking because Ireland. Both Niall and Liam are the ages that they are now. :)</p>
<p>This will be on my Tumblr and Wattpad account.</p>
<p>Tumblr - ive-been-shot-in-the-feels</p>
<p>Wattpad - 1D_HarryStyles_1D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Nights

He had barely been in Dublin for twelve hours and Liam had already determined that it was the best place on Earth. It was his first time in Ireland and at first, he had been terrified since he was going by himself, but that fear soon dissipated when he landed. The people were some of the friendliest that he had ever had the chance to encounter and they were more than happy to treat him as if he was one of their own.

It wasn’t nearly as big as London, where Liam lived, but it was a nice change. He didn’t know what to do since he had failed to look much up before he left on his journey, but he had heard a few things from some other tourists and also some of the events happening around the city from the locals.

He walked into the entrance of a hotel, restaurant, and pub by the name of the Hotel Belvedere. While he was eavesdropping on some tourists, he had heard that there was some Irish dance thing that was happening down in the bar. It sounded interesting to Liam and he didn’t have anything better to do, so he figured that he might as well go and take in the show.

Surprisingly, there wasn’t a line when he stepped into the entrance, but when he glanced at the clock, he realized that he was a bit late. He showed his ticket to the tender and she sent him down into the bar. There was whooping and cheering while three Irishmen sang what Liam gathered as a traditional Irish folk song. Liam had always liked the Irish folk tunes that he had heard because they were so easy to sing and were catchy.

He shuffled his way to the bar that was in the corner and ordered himself a glass of Guinness, and turned to watch the men sing a classic tune. The bartender gave him the drink and Liam gave him the appropriate amount of Euros. He turned, hoping to find a table or a chair somewhere, but was coming up blank. That was until he spotted a place at the very end of a row of high top chairs. The chair was next to a blonde guy that looked to be around the same age as Liam. Liam thought that he was cute, like most of the Irish guys that he had seen. He was thankful that he got a seat next to an attractive guy because he might not spend his entire time in Ireland alone.

The song quickly finished and everyone applauded. The middle man started talking as they took a brief break. Liam took a drink of his beer, the liquid going down his throat smoothly. Liam always swore that he would never have Guinness unless he was in Ireland to get the full effect of the experience. Might he just say that it was well worth the wait.

“Enjoyin’ your Guinness?”

Liam took the glass away from his mouth to find that the attractive blonde that he had sat next to was looking at him with an amused smile on his face. Liam nodded. “Yeah, yeah. It’s really good. I’ve never had any before and it’s by far the smoothest beer I’ve ever had.”

“You’ve never had Guinness before?! Why am I surprised, you’re British,” the boy joked, his Irish accent very apparent. “I’m just kiddin’, mate.”

“Are you now? You’re lucky I’m not one of those easily offended type,” Liam laughed.

“This is a night of firsts for both of us. I’ve lived in Ireland all my life and have never been to this thing before. I regret not coming before,” the blonde said, looking up at the stage.

“Now I’m the surprised one. It’s not like you don’t have something like this happening at nearly every pub in the city,” Liam joked.

“You have a point there,” he nodded. “Well, they’re not really as organized as this one nor does it have professional dancers or singers. It’s more like a bunch of drunks singing and dancing around.”

“I can’t wait to experience more of this nightlife. You people are very entertaining,” Liam chuckled.

“You act like we’re a different species,” the blonde chuckled. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Liam. You?”

“Niall. Once this is done, would you like me to give you a little pub tour?” he offered.

“That sounds like fun. Sure thing. Thanks, Niall,” Liam smiled.

—-

Once the show was over, Liam was already two glasses of Guinness deep. Thankfully, he wasn’t a lightweight, unlike some of the other people - particularly the women - walking out. Niall came back from the bar with two plastic cups, handing one to Liam.

“What’s this?” Liam asked, taking the glass from him.

“It’s a glass of water. It’s just to clench your thirst until we get to our next stop,” Niall told him. “Believe me, I wouldn’t drug anyone. I have a conscience.”

Liam chuckled at that. “That’s exactly what someone that is drugging someone would say.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll take a sip of it,” Niall suggested.

“No, no, I trust you,” Liam laughed, downing the glass of water quickly.

The two made their way out of the basement of the hotel, fighting through a small crowd of people until they were out on the dim streets. The Hotel Belvedere was off the beaten path from the other pubs, so there wasn’t many people wandering the sidewalk on Great Denmark Street. Liam didn’t expect that he would be out visiting more than one pub on his first night there. He wasn’t complaining. He had originally planned to go back to his hotel as soon as the show was over, but now that he was going around to a few different pubs, he felt alive. It was nice that he had already made a friend.

“So, what brings you here? Shits and giggles?” Niall asked as they rounded the corner.

“Basically, yes. It was a few things that compiled and I just wanted to get away, so I came here. It’s somewhere I’ve always wanted to go as well, so that’s a plus,” Liam told him.

“What do you mean ‘things compiled’? What, did your dog shit in the same place or something?” Niall pressed.

“No…it was a few personal matters. I need a little more liquor in order to talk about it,” Liam said with a half-hearted chuckle.

“That bad, eh?” the blonde asked.

“Well, just frustrating and angering, I guess,” Liam shrugged. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his personal life with someone that he had barely met and also found very attractive.

Liam followed as Niall sped up his pace, opening the doors to a pub. Once Liam was inside, the name of the pub was on a sign: Brogan’s Bar. It was one that his uncle had been to ages ago when he lived in Dublin. It was his second go-to place and he told a lot of stories about the people he had met inside. It was another place that was on his list to go to and now he could put a check mark next to it.

He followed Niall to the two open seats at the bar, watching as the blonde flagged the bartender down and ordered them both a drink. Liam appreciated that Niall was so willing to take him around town when he didn’t even know him. They weren’t kidding that Irish people were some of the friendliest and nicest that you’d ever meet. Liam had yet to meet one that was a complete asshole.

—-

The rest of the night went on, Liam and Niall learning quite a bit about one another. Both boys were starting to get rather tipsy because of the amount of alcohol in their systems. They hadn’t left Brogan’s Bar and it was about two in the morning. Liam felt like he had known Niall for years and it had really only been a couple of hours.

“You never told me why you’re here,” Niall pointed out as he took a sip of his drink.

“Well, I guess I’ve had enough alcohol to talk about it without wanting to throw something out a window,” Liam laughed. “So, basically, it was a series of events that got me to come here. First, it was an ugly fight I had with my ex boyfriend a few weeks ago and it was also the one that made me break up with him. Ever since then, he’s been telling my family all of this untrue shit about me while also trying to get back together with me by stalking me basically.”

“I didn’t pin you as the type to be gay,” Niall interrupted. “This makes me happy.”

“I’m actually bisexual, but I prefer guys,” Liam told him with a chuckle and then turned serious again. “Second, my sister Ruth already has bad blood with me for even dating the man I had been and when he started harassing her, she of course got on my case about it. Not only that, but she also started to believe the untrue things that he was telling her while also convincing my other sister Nicola that the lies were truth. Of course, that led to my mother getting on my case. She claims that she doesn’t believe him, but I beg to differ because as soon as Ruth and Nicola talked to her after a family dinner, she immediately switched and started to act out of hand and treated me like I was a bad egg.

"It’s been going on ever since the break up and I just had enough of the women in my family yelling at me and telling me how terrible I am, so I booked the first flight I could get to Dublin so I could get away. They don’t know where I am, but they know that I refuse to come home until they get their heads out of their arses and listen to me instead of believing someone that is out to ruin my life,” Liam finished.

“Aren’t you worried that your ex followed you here though?” Niall wondered.

“No. Not at all. He didn’t even know that I left at the time because I made sure I left my house around the time that I leave to run errands and I just packed my suitcase and snuck it in there the night before,” Liam answered.

“I suppose that’s a good enough reason to come up here. What was he saying about you?” he wondered.

“That I cheated on him and was basically a man whore, that I was beginning to do crystal meth with new friends that I had made, and that I was a stripper at a very shady place which supposedly led to me breaking up with him along with the intake of drugs,” Liam responded. “It was basically things along the lines of sex and drugs and I’m actually hurt that my family would believe that I would do any of those things, but he is pretty good at making a believable story. I’m still hurt though,” the Wolverhampton native replied.

“You have every right to be. It may not feel like it, but getting away from that wanker was a good idea. He’s toxic as fuck,” Niall said, downing the rest of the beer.

“Oh, I know. I actually regret not doing it sooner. I was always a bit afraid to. I just didn’t love him really that much for the last month,” Liam admitted.

“Well, damn. That makes me really happy,” Niall blurted, his eyes widening as soon as he realized what he said. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You’re a blabber drunk, eh?” Liam laughed. “Why does that make you happy? There’s nothing really happy about it.”

“Because I thought that you were a heartbroken guy that wasn’t looking for anyone and just wanted to drown himself in a bottle,” Niall slurred.

“No, no, not at all. Heartbroken is the last thing I am right now,” Liam chuckled.

The two were quiet, looking into one another’s eyes as they tried to search for something more to say. As Liam was about to start talking about soccer, Niall was out of his chair and was grasping onto Liam as his lips met Liam’s. Liam was shocked at first, as anyone would be, but quickly kissed the blonde back, their lips melding perfectly together in the drunken kiss.

Liam broke away from the shorter blonde. “Oh, you’re a feisty drunk too. What was that about?”

“Ever since the beginning of the night, I’ve been wanting to eat your face,” Niall told him with complete seriousness.

“Um, eat my face…?” Liam trailed.

“Not like that. I mean, like snog it. You know? I’ll just shu-”

That’s when Liam made the first move like he had wanted to do since he had laid eyes on Niall at the Hotel Belvedere.

—-


End file.
